The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program that are able to improve the security level while maintaining processing speed.
In recent years, active attacks on IC (Integrated Circuit) chips that are included in IC cards have been becoming a threat. An active attack refers to a malicious third party artificially and forcibly causing an IC chip to execute actions that are different from ordinary actions in order to obtain confidential information by irradiating a laser beam on the IC card or the like.
As a typical example of such an active attack, there is a DFA (Differential Fault Analysis) attack. A DFA refers to a malicious third party artificially and forcibly causing an IC chip to execute actions that are different from ordinary actions and obtaining confidential information by comparing an abnormal calculation result that is obtained as a result with a normal calculation result by normal actions obtained in advance.
As a technique of the related art of protecting confidential information from active attacks such as such DFAs, there is a technique of detecting actions that are different from ordinary actions (that is, abnormal actions due to an active attack) by recalculating important processes such as encryption calculation (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-154976).